Harry Potter And The Lord of Potter
by Taelon
Summary: Harry is told about his true past and what happened to his parents, and is told of the titles he has the right to claim, and with the titles many other things are discovered! Warning of language, and other things. oh and M/M slash. If you don't like then don't read, or read and just be mad. I do not care!
1. The Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any of the characters that are recognizable or associated within this story, any otherwise are either of my creation or been somehow persuaded to be in here. Credit given to J.K. Rowling for any excerpts (Hogwarts letter, etc.).**

**Thank you in advance for we start let me just say this is my first fanfic so please be patient with me. So without further ado here you go.**

* * *

Harry Potter was the average kid, living with his Aunt and Uncle. His parents had died when he was a child, so he was left on the doorstep of his "loving" relatives. He was less of a child and more of a servant, but he was used to it. And that was how his life went for numerous years, all up until Harry's 11th birthday. That was when everything changed. On a regular morning, Harry's life was turned upside down. He received a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and, after much struggle, he was able to obtain the letter from his uncle and read it.

* * *

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st._

_Yours sincerely,_

**Minerva McGonagall**

_Deputy Headmistress_

* * *

After reading and rereading the letter, Harry realised that there was something quite special about him. The snake in the Zoo, which he had set upon Dudley, his chubby cousin, was magic, as he had thought. He recalled when his unruly hair had grown overnight, after a horrendous haircut from his Aunt Petunia. Everything made sense now.

Still, life stayed the same for a little bit. His Uncle Vernon told him he could go, but laughed when he saw the supplies list, telling Harry "good luck finding all that in London." But Harry still went to bed, as usual, after having eating a small portion of the family's leftovers. After a nights rest, Harry awoke to Aunt Petunia knocking purposely on the cupboard in which he slept, rattling the door grate.

"Get up! Now! I expect breakfast to be started before Dudley comes down!" She yelled in her high-pitched voice.

Harry immediately got dressed and scurried into the kitchen, wanting to avoid the wrath of Uncle Vernon this early in the day. It was always better that way, as he had many chores to finish, from weeding the garden flowers— both in the backyard and in the flower boxes by the front window— to mowing the lawn both front and back, to cleaning rooms—which included the laundry from the bedrooms. Harry looked at Vernon to see he was wearing his normal green and white striped pajamas with the green slippers, Harry always wished he could have something as nice as those but he would have to stay content with what he was given 'so graciously' by his Aunt and Uncle.

Harry moved to the refrigerator to see the meal he was supposed to prepare this morning for the Dursleys. It was one of Dudley's favorites, bacon and eggs with toast and jam. He grabbed the bacon from the refrigerator and put it in the pan to start frying. After several minutes of cooking, Harry added the bread to the cover to toast and then finished with the eggs. Knowing Dudley would want them fried softly, he put them on to cook slowly. Harry loved cooking, something about being in charge made him feel important, like he had a meaning to be here. After all the food was prepared he placed it on the table, just as Dudley walked in the dining room, still in his nightclothes.

"Fetch the mail, Boy!" Vernon commanded in a groggy, yet still vicious voice.

Harry knew not to upset his uncle so he went for it without a moments hesitation. What Harry did not expect was mail to himself, he recognized it immediately as a letter from Hogwarts. That was strange, he was not expecting anything else from the School. He was just thankful enough that Uncle Vernon allowed him to go, but he believed it had to be more or less the fact that Vernon did not to have him in his care for the next eight months. Harry delivered the mail to Vernon, omitting his letter from the stack . He opened it to reveal the already-familiar emerald writing.

* * *

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_We have been informed that you have had a non-magical upbringing. We are sending a representative from the school to pick you up and bring to to collect your supplies. You can expect him to arrive at your home at 9:00 A.M.. Please be ready upon his arrival._

_Hoping You Are Well,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

* * *

"Uncle Vernon?" Harry questioned his uncle.

"What boy?" Vernon answered, clearly more interested in the letter he was reading than Harry himself. Still, Harry took this to his advantage.

"There is going to be a representative from the school arriving today to take me shopping, do you mind if I go?" Harry question tentatively, knowing how his uncle despised magic.

Vernon looked from his letter he was reading to Harry, and smirked, clearly thinking something that would be unpleasant for Harry, but answered briefly.

"You haven't any money, and you should not expect any from me but yes. I expect you do the chores on your return home." Vernon answer with a snarky glare.

"Thank you, Uncle Vernon, and I plan on it Sir. I do not wish to miss on any of my duties as you have been nice enough to put a roof over my head and food on the table for me all these years." Harry responded in a tone that obviously portrayed he did not mean his words.

Uncle Vernon did not notice, however, and just grunted, turning back to his looked at the clock and realized he only had twenty minutes before the representative would arrive. He ran to his room, if he could even call it that, and changed clothing, putting on his best clothes: a gray shirt with blue seams multiple sizes too big from when Dudley was nine, and a pair a pants that were the right length, but way too big in the waist, and of course his only pair of shoes he owned. He then waited by the door for a knocking or bell of any sorts to be made,only to be interrupted.

"Boy! What do you think you are doing just sitting there, you can go clean up the breakfast as we are done, you also may have any leftovers!" yelled Vernon as he walked, more like waddled, past Harry up the stairs.

Harry walked to the kitchen and looked to the table to see no leftovers. With a sigh, he started to clean the table, piling all the plates from the table by the sink with all the silverware. And then began to wash, only to finish just as the doorbell rang. Harry ran to the door to see who was there and he was met to see a thin man with shallow shin, a large, hooked nose. With shoulder-length, greasy black hair which framed his face, cold black eyes, he was wearing a dark outfit which looked a bit odd on him.

"H-hello." said Harry nervously.

"You must be Mister Potter," the man spat out, clearly not wanting to be here. "I was given the pleasure to escort you to Diagon Ally this morning to collect the required items you will be needing for school this year. It was also brought to my attention that you may not know anything about the magical world being as you guardians dislike the magical world"

Harry opened his mouth the say something only to be cut off by Snape once again. "Yes you parents were wizards, both of them very gifted, even though you father had this rather knack for trouble which I hope you do not have. I am Severus Snape, the Potions Master at Hogwarts, you will call me Professor Snape. Now come now we have much to do today, and I would like the get this over with." Snape finished with a turn of his cloak, clearly telling the boy to follow.

Harry did, in fact, follow the Professor out of the house, closing the door behind him. He watched, fascinated, as the man pulled a stick from his pocket and held it out towards the road.

* * *

**So here it is the first chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed this. This is going to be a fun story, at least what I have planned for it will be, upcoming on the next chapter, family history and Diagon Alley! The fun.**


	2. The Knight Bus

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter, Nor any of the characters that are recognizable or associated within this story, any otherwise are either of my creation or been somehow persuaded to be in here. Thanks for all the views guys! Hope you enjoy this next installment!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Knight Bus**

I began to ask what he was doing with the stick, and why he was carrying it around, but I was given the answer before the words completely left my mouth.

"This is a wand, you will be getting you own today, and I am calling the Knight Bus, a magical transport. It will be taking us to where we need to go."

I watched as a dark purple triple-decker bus came storming down the road towards us. It came to an abrupt stop directly ahead of us, just as a man came into view on the back platform of the bus.

"Welcome aboard the Knight Bus, magical transport for any stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike I will be your conductor for this morning." Stan spoke as he read from a small card he held in his hand, before he finally took a look at his new passengers. "Oh, Morning Professor Snape."

Snape had no response but to step aboard the bus. I swiftly followed him aboard. Stan seemed to stare at me, I just assumed it was because he was not used to seeing the Professor with a child during the summer months. Inside the bus, a large crystal chandelier was hanging from the roof. There were no chairs in sight - just three stories of four-poster beds. Snape sat on one and said "The Leaky Cauldron." mindlessly and held on as he looked at me. "You might want to sit down."

I sat down without any further explanation. Seeing how quickly the bus had sped up the road before it stopped, I did not want to risk being slammed against the back of the bus. Moments after I sat down, the bus lurched forward without warning. As the bus sped down the road, I asked Snape where we were going.

"The Leaky Cauldron, a pub that leads to Diagon Alley, where we will be purchasing your school supplies. Do not stray from me while we are there. I do not wish to lose a child, for I never have, and do not plan on making today the first. Do you understand?" I nodded quickly. "Good, now... I assume you know the story of your parents; how they died?"

"They died in a car crash." I answered softly, looking down at the floor. I looked back up towards Snape when my reply was met with silence. I could only recognize what I would call anger as Snape finally spoke.

"Car Crash? Lily and James Potter died in a car crash? Your mother and father were heros! They died to save you, and you saved the entire wizarding world. Your name is known to all wizard and witches. You have had your name down to attend Hogwarts since before you were born. You are going to achieve great things Harry. Nothing can change that! You mother was a bright witch; a master of Charms, and a Potions expert. While your father was a prankster, he was bright too; exceedingly talented in Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Your mother and I were best friends in school, but we slowly branched apart. It was a sad day when they passed. I expect you to hold to their _better_ qualities..."

"How exactly did they die Professor?" I asked, quietly, as his words sunk in.

"They were murdered by a Dark Lord, the same one who gave you that scar. He has not been seen since that night, but I still believe he is out there. Weak, but out there…."

I felt the sudden urge to change the topic as I realized neither one of us had any desire to talk about this subject. It was at this point that I realized that I couldn't afford to buy any of the supplies that would be needed for school. Uncle Vernon refused to give me any money, not even some spare change for lunch if we happened to stay out that long.

"Professor, I don't mean to upset you, but... I haven't any money. How am I supposed to buy supplies for school?"

"Still, after all this, you believe your parents left you with nothing? You do not strike me as a fool, Harry. You have a whole trust account at your disposal for school and any other needs you may have. The trust is kept at Gringotts bank. There is no safer place - with the exception of Hogwarts. I must warn you though, Gringotts is ran by Goblins. Goblins are a very prideful creatures. We can't trust them. Which makes the fact that they guard most of the wizarding world's money…. rather amusing."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, this is part one aprt two should be up in the next day or two max! I would like to thank you all for reading and my new beta for the point forward! Thank you Alesu Bunny!**

**(Still looking for more Beta Readers if anyone is intrested!)**

**P.S. I know it isnt much, but next part is going to be atleast 2,000 words, I promise.**


	3. Gringotts

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter, Nor any of the characters that are recognizable or associated within this story, any otherwise are either of my creation or been somehow persuaded to be in here. Thanks for all the views guys! Hope you enjoy this next installment!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Gringotts**

The Knight Bus parked outside of a pub. The people who walked by didn't even spare the large bus a single glance, as though they couldn't even see it. I looked back towards Professor Snape but he just steered me through the doorway, and then through the dark pub. It seemed like he was trying to prevent the patrons of the Leaky Cauldron from getting a good look at me. With the story he told me, I could agree with his choice. I didn't want to be seen. That didn't kill my curiosity, however. I managed to get a quick glance around, taking note of people in dark robes have breakfast. Despite their presence, the pub felt rather empty though. We came to a small courtyard with brick walls on all sides.

"Professor, just what are we doing here?" I questioned, and just as I did he answered.

"This, Mister Potter, is the entrance to Diagon Alley. Remember to tap these bricks to get in." I watched as he tapped three bricks. "Stand Back." he ordered sternly. I watched as the brick wall shifted, spreading apart as it transformed itself into a brick archway. The path had opened up to a reveal a long alley, and towards the end of which I saw a rather large white building that towered above the rest."Welcome to Diagon Alley, Harry."

I never saw a place such as this. It was like one the scenes I would see sometimes on the tele - crowds of people passing and examining the shops and their bright, enticing displays. The vendors were selling trinkets and all kinds of strange items at their stalls. It was crowded to say the least. I was wondering how we were going to stay hidden walking through the alley. Professor Snape walked quickly and I took in step behind him. We moved through the crowds at a very brisk pace. I witnessed a number of people turn, and look to Snape as he passed, but they quickly returned to their shopping. He seemed to be a very good shield to hide me from the masses of people. I would have never guessed that so many people would be out to shop this early in the morning. Looking to my left, I saw a shop that read 'Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour', I could see all sort of ice creams there. I would have to ask the Professor if we could stop there before the departed the alley today.

"Gringotts." Professor Snape stated as we entered the snowy white building that towered over the other shops. This is where I noticed a figure standing beside the burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold. It was what I would believe a Goblin to be. It was nearly a head shorter than I, and had a swarthy, clever face, pointed beard and very long pointed fingers. The Goblin bowed as he walked by.

This is where we reached a pair of silver doors, with a warning engraved upon them:

_Enter stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

**(A.N. Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone pg. 72-73)**

We stepped through the doors. On the other side was a large hall with wood counters that stretched the whole length of the hall. At these counters, I could see many goblins at work, measuring coins and other valuables with scales before dispensing them. Some appeared to be stamping documents, or performing other tasks I could not fully see. Professor Snape and I walked up to the furthest setting desk. Snape looked to the Goblin before speaking.

"Mister Harry Potter wishes to make a withdrawal." As he spoke, he pulled a key out of his pocket which he held out to the goblin.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! There is indeed more to this chapter I just felt the need to dish this out. If the story gets ten reviews I will send out another chapter asap! Otherwise they will go out when I deem them ready!**


	4. Griphook's Wisdom

"Normally this would be of no issue, but we have been trying to contact Master Potter for some time now. There are several issues that require his attention. So, I would ask that he alone would follow me into my office, so that these matters may be discussed. I assume, since I was not able to contact Master Potter, that he was not brought up in a magical household. Your appearance here confirms it. He might not be aware of our laws but you can be assured that we will take good care of one of the oldest families to be at this very bank." replied the goblin.

I looked up to Snape and all he did was nod. I was unsure of what to do and what they would possibly want with me. I have not known of this world, how could I have done anything wrong?

"After me if you would, Master Potter." said the goblin. "My name is Griphook, I will be handling your services today. It would seem that we have much to do."

Once we reached the room, he sat down behind a heavy wood desk, and motioned to the chair across it before speaking. "Master Potter would you care for any refreshments?"

Griphook then motioned to the tray of assortments he had. I took a cookie, hoping not to overstep as it became increasingly clear that were very official beings. "Well let us get to business, firstly I would like to welcome you to Gringotts, your family has been part of this bank since it was established. Secondly, there is a matter of your parents wills. They cannot be read officially until you are seventeen, but your father gave me specific instructions that you were not to be placed with the muggles that you currently live with."

The look on my face must have gave something away because the continued his explanation further. "Muggles are what we call non-magical folk, it is not offensive Master Potter. Anyway, you were to live with you Godfather, but being as he is in Azkaban, the wizarding prison, the next in line was the Longbottoms. They should have been contacted by now and are on their way to sort this out, but in the meantime I will tell you about them. Augusta Longbottom is a stern but formidable woman, and the grandmother of Neville Longbottom. Neville is going to be starting to attend Hogwarts this year as well. Neville's parents are Frank and Alice Longbottom, ex-Aurors after being tortured in the first war. That is the war that your parents were killed in Master Potter. It was such a tragic incident, I am sad to say we lost two of the best that day. Or you could be placed with the Diggory's, a respectable family, the head of the family is Amos Diggory he works in the British Ministry of Magic in the Departments for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. And his wife is a stay at home mom as muggles would put it, and they have a son, that will be going into his third year of Hogwarts this year. They should also be on their way. Remember it is up to you of who to choose to live with. Either will be good, I just would like to say you would most likely get a more family oriented feeling with the Diggory's. But onto the matter at hand. Being as you are the last living Potter you are able to become a lord at the present time. This mean that once you obtain your wand, you are able to cast without having the restrictions that are placed on the average witch or wizard until they are of age. This will become a huge advantage to you so you can learn magic before you go off to school so you are not behind. Let me speak frankly, Master Potter. You need the help to hold up even in the slightest to the stories that fit your name. So as a long time friend of the Potters... I would suggest this. Master Potter would you like to do this?"

"Mister Griphook, I believe that I should discuss this with my possible guardians before I continue."

"Master Potter, as this is a matter of you taking the head of your household only you can decide whether to take these steps. I can answer any questions you may have regarding this, if you have any of course. I am sure you are finding this whole ordeal rather rash, and I must tell you it very well is, just because you must take it within the first month of you eleventh birthday. So as you can see the laws state if you don't you are going to have to wait until fourteen, and if you miss that date, when you come of age at seventeen. Because of this, the subject at hand must be answered with in this time. If it were up to me I would allow you more time to read on what you would be expected to do."

"What would this mean for me other than bypassing a few laws?" I questioned.

"Firstly it would mean that you can test for any other inheritances that you may have and accept them as well, to check for any blocks and because you would be a legal adult we could unblock them. Also you will have full access to the Potter vaults and we can start investments again to help regain any lost profits you may have. And you will be seen as a Lord in the eyes of the wizarding world so you can sit on the Wizengamot, it is the high court of the wizarding world. As a lord of the Ancient and Noble house of Potter you would have four seats."

"What do I have to do to accept lordship?"

"All you must do is put on the Potter House Ring. It will do the rest." I watched as he pulled out a wooden box with some kind of emblem on it, I assumed it was the Potter house's. He offered me the box, which I took and opened and saw a ring. It looked rather plain but I took it from the box and put it in my right hand ring finger. I felt it get warm, then I saw it changing shape and size to fit my finger, and turn into an ornament ring that held the potter coat of arms. I looked up and I saw Griphook bowing at me, I bowed back slightly unsure of what to do.

"Lord Potter." He began. "It is an honor to meet and serve you today."

I gave him a wary look, I wanted to know what he was playing at. "Is that all?"

"Yes Lord Potter. You are now Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble house of Potter. Might I suggest we give you the other inheritance test now?"

"What is there to this test, in other words what must I do?" I questioned.

"It is rather simple, all you need to do is put three drops of blood on this parchment, It will then list all the inheritances you may obtain, and it will also list all your powers and your power level. Of course your power level will change if you inherit more." I watched as Griphook, pulled out a sheet of odd looking paper and then a very ornament knife. "This dagger will cut just enough for the blood and then after the cut it will heal itself."

I cut the palm of my hand, and let three drops of blood fall onto the parchment, I blinked as the cut healed and then looked down to the parchment. I could not believe what I saw.

_Harry James Potter_

_Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

_Mother Lilly Evans Potter_

_Father James Potter_

_Blood Heir:_

_Heir of Gryffindor_

_Heir of Hufflepuff_

_Heir of Ravenclaw_

_Heir of Slytherin_

_ Heir of Peverell_

_ Recognized Heir For:_

_ Merlin_

"I could not be a Lord, I am just Harry; I never had anything of my own. And here it says I am heir to six different people. Five of which I never even heard of and I thought Merlin was a myth..." At this there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Griphook stated before standing, and I did the same.

* * *

Okay here is the next chapter, unbeta'd by the way, I am looking for a couple of beta's so send me a message!. I would like to thank all my readers and such for the support. Yes i understand there is a lot of description and not much action but that should change when we get to Hogwarts, just stick with it until then. Next Chapter more fun!


	5. Family

_**I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.**_

* * *

So my dearest readers, I would like to thank my beta, although I had some troubles updating the chapter they have finished so far. But anyway I have finally graduated high school so yay. Off to college hopefully in the fall. Maybe not sure. So without further hesitation here you go Chapter 5: Family.

**The breaks during the story(between the notes at beginning and end) represent time/scene changes for now on.**

* * *

"_Come in." Griphook stated before standing, and I did the same._

* * *

I turned around to look towards the door and saw an armor-clad goblin lead in an elderly woman and a boy around my age; and a man and woman of I would say average height with smiles plastered on their faces and a child who looks a couple years older than me.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice. We had the most urgent matters that we needed to attend to. As it has come to Gringotts attention that this fine young man was to placed in care of either of your family's if something were to happen to his parents. May I present to you, Lord Harry of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Heir of the houses of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, RavenClaw, Slytherin, Peverell and Merlin."

"My Word." "Dear Merlin." "Can it be?" Were all the responses in the room.

"Please sit we have much to attend too." Griphook stated. And after an hour of questions Harry finally decided it would be best if he stayed with each house for a couple of weeks, because he no longer wanted to stay with the Dursley's, so before he truly decided and then he could make the decision before he would leave for Hogwarts. He decided he would stay with the Diggory's first because they would be able to help him with things he would need to know for Hogwarts before he went and he would get to know their son Cedric, and then would leave to the Longbottom's to get to know Neville. The Longbottom's then left, while the Diggory's stepped outside while Griphook and Harry continued their business.

* * *

"Lord Potter, since you are of age you can go ahead and claim the head of the rest of your heir-ships if you wish, or you may wait until you are fourteen. Normally I would be recommending a client to go ahead and claim the houses right away to stop anyone else from doing so, but it has been many years since someone has claimed any house other than Slytherin. Your best course of action would be o claim at least Slytherin to stop others from officially doing so right now, unless you wish to claim all the houses or select ones it really is all your choice."

"First off Griphook just call me Harry, and I am assuming that me claiming all the houses not only be putting me in good standings with most people from my guardians reactions, but also increase my wealth."

"Those would be correct Harry, but you have no worry about wealth. The Potters are one of the richest and oldest families. But also you would gain many things other then money, you would gain heirlooms, tomes, artifacts, and much more with this."

"What must I do to claim these Griphook? Is it just like how I did for the Potter lordship?"

"Yes, all you must do is put on a ring, but these rings will judge if you are truly worthy to wear them. Yes you may be their heir but they will only accept the purest of people to be Lord of such a powerful line. You mustn't worry though they will not harm you, just at most reject your claim."

"I will accept the houses then." With this a group of boxes appeared on the desk they were sitting at. Each one had a emblem engraved on it,be it a lion, raven, badger, snake, phoenix or what most wizards and witches would recognize as the Deathly Hallows symbol, each house had a box.

"Might I suggest starting with Merlin, then Peverell, followed by Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and lastly Slytherin?" Griphook pointed out the boxes as he listed them out.

Harry nodded and picked up the Merlin box and picked up the ring, then looked questionably at Griphook.

"Same finger as the Potter ring, they will merge and then you can choose which one you wish to be visible, if any, merely by thinking of it."

As I put on the ring he felt this warm sensation go all over my body while getting a feeling of strength of each one as I put each on. That was until I put the Slytherin. Ring on and I felt this coldness wash over me and then everything went back to normal. But being as the ring shown on my finger went I thought of it I must have became the lord of the House.

"Griphook, would it be possible for me to visit the Potter vault now? Last I was aware I still had shopping that I needed to get done, and I would still like to do that before the day is out. I believe we will be seeing each other rather often anyway."

"Yes, but before we do that we need to make sure all your accounts here have a manager to go with them."

"Griphook, I would like you take be the main manager for all of my accounts, if the work would be too much work for you then enlist some help. But I want all of this to stay under wraps I do not want people to know that I am lord of so many Houses, no unwanted attention. I have the feeling I am gong to get more then I will want anyway."

"I will do so, and no need to worry Harry, Gringotts prizes itself on confidentiality and being the most secure place in the world. Now if you would follow me we can go down to your vault. I am assuming you want the trust Vault merged into the main Potter vault. So let us just visit that one."

* * *

After following Griphook downs series of halls and onto a cart, that was much more of a roller coaster then anything else we finally came to a halt.

"This is where the ride stops, we must walk from here." At this Griphook grabbed what looked like two cowbells merged onto a grip and started shaking it then motioned for me to follow. "And stay close and do not be worried there is no danger here unless you are planning to steal from someone's vault..."

I wondered why he would say I shouldn't be worried and why he had that until I was what I could only guess to be a dragon. I stepped closer to Griphook and we quickly went down a side hall.

"Vault Number 12. The Potter family vault. I will keep the key on me Harry, being as you must be accompanied by a goblin to be down here anyway. But if you would prefer then you could keep it I suppose..."

Griphook took out a key and opened the door. Still with Griphook's warning of my wealth I couldn't believe how much good I was seeing. There was so much that we walls seemed to be made of it. But when I looked at the back of the vault I noticed jewels of all kinds. I would clearly need to come back to see what I really had in here, or maybe Griphook could have someone check for me.

"Griphook, would it be possible for someone to make a list of everything I have in the vault? I would be willing to pay them for their time."

"That can be done, Harry."

I picked up a small bag and just started the throw the gold coins into it. Not know how much I needed the throw in I tried to fill it up but it never seemed to fill, or gain in weight.

"Griphook, I think there is something wrong with this bag."

"Harry, that is a magic bag it holds as much gold as you can put in it and it will weigh like there is nothing in it for your convenience."

"Well that helps I guess, so I guess I should have enough money for my ventures, we should go up to my guardians now."

* * *

Griphook and I traveled back past the dragon and up the cart to where we got on at, and then we walked to the main hall. I looked around and saw the Diggory's and walked over tentatively. Not really knowing what to say but they said everything for me.

"Harry! My name is Lory Diggory and this is my husband Amos and son Cedric. He is going to be in his third year I Hogwarts this year. We still have a while before Diagon closes but I am sure you are starving. Why don't we go get us some lunch?"

Realizing that I have not had anything but a slice of toast from cleaning up after the Dursley's I just simply nodded and followed after they started to walk away.

* * *

After a nice lunch, we started to go shopping. This is the part I hated the most of the whole day because I hated them spending money on me I said I had my own but they said it would be an honor to buy supplies and that it was no big deal. After we got all the basic things we went to Ollivander's, the wand shop. They said they would wait outside and they had a couple of other things they needed to get done, but they decided to leave Cedric with me inside the old dusty shop.

"So how does this work?" I questioned.

"You will be trying a lot of wands, the wand chooses the wizard Mister Potter. And if we can not find something suitable for you then I can custom create one for you which I have not had to do for many many years." an old man answered as he rounded a corner holding a pile of boxes. "I have remembered every single wand I have ever sold. And it seems like it were only just yesterday when your mother and father were in here buying their first wands, but alas here you are. Let us get started shall we?"

I took the wand he offered me and waved it and a whole row of boxes flew off the shelves. Mister Ollivander shook his head at me and took the wand from me. After what seemed like most of the store he decided he would help me pick out a wood and core for my wand he was going to make. It came down to a Snake-wood with a thestral core. He said he would have it prepared in an hour. So he left to go make it and just as he left the Diggory's came in and said we would go to that ice cream shop and have an ice cream while we were to wait.

After what seemed forever, and the most ice cream I have ever eaten we walked back to Ollivander's and picked up my wand.

"Thestral hair? I have never heard of that as a core before. I guess anything is possible but with the nature of the creature it has to be very powerful." Amos informed us.

"Mister Potter" Ollivander called "Your wand is ready for you now. Come and try it if you would. Just a wave."

I picked up the wand and I felt the same feeling as I did with the rings. Like I was supposed to have this wand. Not only did I feel it but I could see the golden light emitting from around me and a gentle breeze of air around me. Everyone seemed to be stunned at what just happened. "What just happened?"

Mister Ollivander was first to recover. "The wand chooses the wizard Mister Potter and that wand just choose you. We can expect great things from you. Just as we saw great things from your mother and father. And the one who gave you that scar. Yes he did great things, terrible. But great all the same. "

* * *

After I paid for my wand because the Diggory's were still too stunned to do it, and after they were able to talk again we walked to the floo station and Amos told me how to use it and we stepped through to the other side. I looked around and saw what I would call an average home. Except this was unnaturally clean. Great just what I want to help clean an even larger house. But it still must be better than the Dursley's because the Diggory's seemed to care for me. It was Lory that brought me out of my thoughts.

"Harry, welcome to Diggory's Den."

* * *

Okay, so this is the longest chapter so far. Unbeta'd cause it is time for a new update. And I just wrote it last night so that is reason for any errors they may be! I hope you guys enjoyed it. And there maybe be more releases soon. Maybe not. Don't forget to review! Or favorite and follow if you like. Until next time.

* * *

**_Mischief Managed_**


End file.
